The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
The Inconspicious Cardboard Box The Inconspicious Cardboard Box (often called The Box) is a medium-large room on Kongregate. It has one mod, Mostly Harmless, who just got the job very recently, and will hopefully calm things down a bit. It was one of the rooms made by JimGreer, the site's co-founder, although it's creation date is unknown (at least by me.) The name, which alone has gained many regulars, originated here: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=190 Community Many people within The Box are hyper and spread levity within the chatroom. People are happy to help others if they need help on a game or in life, unless nobody knows what to say. Spammers are semi-common, but usually taken care of by local Boxians (as they call themselves) or silenced by a visiting mod. Many of the people in The Box are natives of that chatroom, meaning that they visit that chatroom more often than others and usually don't leave at all. This creates a close sense of society within Boxians, and allows them to know the traits and characteristics of their fellows. This can also lead to quick creation of distrust or grudges if someone does something wrong. Recently many players from the computer game Dino Run have come to The Inconspicious Cardboard Box to join the community, which usually leads to more people from Dino Run coming. These people usually know their friends from Dino Run and join them in The Box, where they make new friends and stay with their old ones. While The Inconspicious Cardboard Box doesn't have a perfect community, it's a stable one and developing fast. History Usually a chat-room that stays to itself, Boxians were shocked when the room name was changed to 'Area 51.' After a day of it, however, tempers rose. A forum-based revolt led by MisterQwerty and Dotrawr brought the old name back, and peace was restored. Locals All Locals are elected by other boxians. (I will edit this often, probably once a day) Dakota0495 - (The one who made the page if you didn't know) - Dino Run Boxian; mod-mimic; prefers explosions/implosions. "You know that kinda hurt my self-esteem, that too, stop it! Stop it!!! *cries*" SunneiDay - Dino Run Boxian; noob-master; prefers to spaek liek dis. "I'M NOT A FAWKING BOY! >:O" XYTWO - Long-time Boxian; rp-fanatic; pronounced ecks-why-too. "What is this I don't even" MisterQwerty - (The one who edits the article with Dakota) - Longer-time Boxian (forced me to say that!); determined/stubborn-helper; enjoys pi. "Say 'Hell!' to mah leetle friend!" Dink182 - Average Boxian; constructive-critic; pwns at Mud & Blood 2. "Violence tastes like milk." oxHAYLEYxo - Dino Run Boxian; good-seed; enjoys walking her rabbits. "Mmm... Pretzels..." Mostly Harmless - Box Moderator; mod-mimic-moderator; huge British comedy fan. "80% harmless, 30% dangerous, 20% margin of error." SassehMonsta - Sasseh Boxian; sass-meister; isn't actually a sasseh monsta, but the monsta of sasseh. "Stop harassling me!" WolfBrawler99 - Boxy Boxian; wolf-brawler (nobody would ever guess); fights foxes in free time. "I make smoothies from the oven!" ImPuLsIvE - Impulsive Boxian; truth-teller; enjoys throwing tomatos. "Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterdeamtengesellschaf." (Nobody knows what that means...) Do not edit this part or you will be reported to a mod! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners Category:Chat rooms beginning with The